


Mother

by MathConcepts



Series: Elrond Drabbles [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, telling it like it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: Elrond asks about his mother. Maedhros takes the opportunity to feed him shameless propoganda.





	Mother

"Why don't we have a mother?" Elrond asked one day. And strangely enough, it was Maedhros who answered him, which was unlike him, all of the twins' more delicate inquiries were usually directed to Maglor's purview.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet child." Maedhros said, the fingers of his left hand clenching and unclenching. "Your mother...your mother." And here Maedhros faded off, Elrond looking up at him, confusion wrinkling his tiny brow. 

 

"My mother _what?_ " Elrond prodded.  
  
  
  
"We made your mother leave you." Maedhros said bluntly.  


"Why? How?" Elrond questioned quickly.  


"She did not want to give us that which belonged to us." Maedhros replied. "It was the light you remember that she held from us."

 

Elrond is young, too young to have anything but a few distant memories of the woman who birthed him, yet he remembered the light that had hung about her neck.  
 

"I remember the light." Elrond responded.

 

"The Silmaril." Maedhros supplied.  


"Silmaril." Elrond parroted, testing the new word. scrunching his eyes as he worked to properly pronounce it, then looking back up at Maedhros.

 

 

"She did not wish to give it to us." Maedhros repeats, the words a cry for justification.  


"But, it was _yours._ " Elrond objects.  


"She believed it be hers, so she fled, bearing it with her, and leaving you and your brother behind." Maedhros plunged on, then paused, giving time to Elrond to mull over his words. 

 

"But, weren't we also _hers?_ " Elrond asked mere moments later, with the bewildered innocence of a child. "Why did she not take us with her?"  
  
  
  
"She considered you to be of lesser value than the Silmaril." was Maedhros's answer, delivered on short tones.

 

Elrond hung his head.

 

 

"If I had been your mother, if you had been my sons, I would have taken you with me, or, I would have stayed, and fought to the last breath to protect you." Maedhros continued suddenly.

 

Elrond's head rose.

"You are like our mother." Elrond pointed out.

"No, I am not." said Maedhros shrewdly. "You have no mother."  
  


There was brief moment of silence, broke by Elrond's next words.

"You are right, you are not a mother, we have no mother." Elrond said. "But you are our Ada. You will always stay with us."  
  


"You do not know that I will stay." said Maedhros.

  
  
"You just said that you would. And so you will." retorted Elrond.  
  
  
  
The words echoed in Maedhros mind, and he understood them for what they were, not a confident statement by an exceptional child, but a desperate plea. 

 _You will always stay with us..._  
  
  
_Stay with us, Ada, please...please..._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes me happy.


End file.
